Oh It Is Love
by lostmyway
Summary: Set in the future. Blair and Chuck are married and in love, they're also trying for a baby. But what if she can't have babies, or what if they don't make good parents, what if, what if? They're going to have to deal with it. Blair/Chuck.
1. The Decision

"You are so infuriating, Chuck!" I yell across the bedroom, throwing a pair of Christian Louboutin pumps from my feet.

"You're not exactly a walk in the park either Waldorf." He remarks.

And then we both turn to each other and we smile. He strides over to me and swoops me into his arms, I can smell his trademark scent all over his expensive jacket. Chuck dips me slightly before planting his mouth on to mine. For a few moments we share a passionate kiss, hands muddled in each other's body.

"_Bass._ Blair _Bass._" Chuck says. "I will never get used to that. You know, you not being a Waldorf anymore and being my wife."

I smile, fixing his purple silk tie. My eyes catch the glimmer of my 10 carat diamond ring. It's positively the most beautiful ring ever to be made, Harry Winston always knows how to make a girl squeal with delight. Chuck spins us to face the mirror, we no longer look like the 16 year old kids who had sex in the back of the limousine. We looked every bit sophisticated and high society that we were. Looking at us myself, it was a little hard to believe that we had gotten married just 2 months ago. After all those years bickering and struggling for power, we made it work and bound ourselves together in marriage.

"Yes, well get used to it Mr Bass because I don't plan on going anywhere." I tell him, kissing his cheek. "Now hurry up or we'll be late for the party."

Chuck grabs my hand as I begin to walk away and pulls me back into an embrace. His hands slide down the sides of my waist, the look in his eyes tells me what he wants. His lips brush my ear, a shiver runs down my spine. _Don't let him get to you_, I tell myself. _Not right now._ But as his lips place kisses down my neck and his fingertips start roaming up my thighs I know I'm losing this battle.

"_Chuckkkk_." I groan. "The party. Serena will be mad if we miss it. We can do this later."

He pulls me on to the bed, my back landing on the soft mattress.

"We can be late. I need you, now." He growls, slipping the straps of my dress down my shoulders.

My knees grow weak at the sound of the words coming from his mouth. His tie and shirt become loose and messy and he begins his descent down my body.

"You win. Fine. Grab a condom and let's do this before Serena notices we haven't even arrived." I give in, sounding more pissed off then I actually am.

Chuck begins to unbutton his pants and take off his underwear. I watch as he strokes his cock in front of me, very slowly. My tongue darts out to wet my lips, my body starts to heat in anticipation of the sex I'm about to have.

"Wait. Condom?" Chuck stops. "We're married now."

I sit up. Way to ruin the mood Bass.

"So? That doesn't mean I suddenly can't become pregnant." I say.

"So what if you do? Is that a bad thing? Is that like off the cards for us? No kids." He asks.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it." I reply, feeling like this isn't a conversation we should be having right now.

"Maybe we should. We _are_ married now. Is that something you want? Kids?" Chuck says.

"I guess. I mean, yes. I just…I hadn't really thought about it until now." I tell him

"I want kids. You want kids. We have a home, we're married, we love each other. Why shouldn't we?" He smiles.

I look at the clock on the bedside table. It's already 8pm, we were meant to be at Serena's party half an hour ago. I stand up and start to fix myself in the mirror, Chuck does the same, putting his pants back on and fixing his tie.

"Okay. We should. So we will." I say, kissing Chuck on the cheek. "We'll start trying. But not now, Serena is waiting."

Chuck's face turns into a big grin before he kisses me.

* * *

><p>Chuck and I finally make our entrance at Serena's party. Her beautiful Upper East Side penthouse apartment is decorated in bunches of decadent flowers. A waiter passes us with a tray of champagne followed by another waiter carrying H'orderves. Serena is by the bar with a tall dark haired man, her boyfriend. She spots us almost immediately and screams out my name across the spacious room.<p>

"B!" Her voice.

"Hey S." I say.

"You made it! Finally, I was starting to think you and Chuck had other plans." She giggles, placing her hand on Chuck's arm.

"We did." Chuck tells her. I nudge Chuck before wrapping my arms around Serena.

"How are you? How's Leon?" I ask, linking my arm with Serena's as we make our way to the bar.

I leave Chuck behind to mingle his way around the party like he always does, talking to various business people about things I was more then happy to miss out on. He gives me a smile and heads in the direction of an older gentleman and his wife. Serena stops us at the bar and orders us two drinks.

"I'm so good. Leon is good. Everything is good. B, I've never been so happy!" She says, looking every bit as happy as she says she is.

Her eyes wander over to Leon who's found Dan Humphrey.

"That's good. I'm happy for you, S." I tell her, sipping my martini.

"What about you and Chuck? You seem good. Still in that honeymoon stage?" She asks.

"We're good." I smile, letting my eyes wander to my husband. "Actually S, there's something I need to tell you."

Serena grabs my hand and whisks me through the kitchen doors where we are alone.

"What is it? He didn't do something did he?" She says.

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's good news actually. Chuck and I…well, we're going to start trying for a baby." I reveal.

Serena's face is unreadable at that moment. I can't tell whether she's hurt, angry, happy. Finally a smile creeps across her face and she embraces me fully, squeezing my small frame into her slightly bigger one.

"That is so great! I can't believe it. Oh B, you're gonna make such a good mom." She gushes.

For a few minutes I listen to her telling me all the wonderfully cute designer clothes she's going to buy the potential baby. Baby Ralph Lauren Polos for a boy and tiny Versace dresses for a girl. She goes on and on about the places she'd tell it about, the things she'd show it. She calls herself Aunty Serena, which I find cute but over bearing at the same time. Her blonde locks sway with every move of her head as she begins talking about how she'd love to be at the birth with me. I stop her there.

"Okay. Hold up. A, I'm not even pregnant yet. B, when I am pregnant you'll know and C, Chuck will be at the birth with me, S. He will be the father." I tell her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm rather tired. I think Chuck and I are just going to go home."

I find Chuck and politely excuse him from his conversation before whisking him downstairs quickly and calling our car. We wait in the cool night air for a few minutes before our car arrives and both of us retire to the backseat.

"I told Serena we were trying for a baby. You should have heard her, it was so weird. She was calling herself _Aunty Serena_. I'm not even pregnant yet and she's making plans for clothes and places to take it to." I laugh tiredly, nestling my head in Chuck's shoulder.

"She's just excited, Blair. As am I. I've thought about all that stuff too you know? The first suit I'll buy him, the first designer handbag I'll buy her. All the places it'll have visited before it can even talk." He smiles. "Aren't you excited?"

"I am." I say. "I really am. It's just…what if we can't. What if it doesn't happen. What if I'm not a good mother? My mother was less then impressive. I want to be better but I'm not sure I can be. I'm just like her, stubborn and arrogant."

"We can. I know we can. And you'll be an excellent mother Blair. We learn from our parents mistakes, or at least I hope so otherwise this kid is gonna be as messed up as I was. Your stubbornness and arrogance is the reason I love and the reason this baby will have the best mother in the world, someone who will always take it's side and won't step down even when she's wrong." He whispers.

"I'm scared, Chuck." I tell him, interlocking our fingers.

"Me too. But we've got each other and we love each other and I think that we're just scared of the unknown." He comforts me.

Our car finally reaches our apartment. Both Chuck and I clamber silently into our private elevator and wait to reach the top floor of the building our apartment was in. As we reach the floor the doors open and we're met with a dark, silent apartment. Chuck takes me hand and leads me to the bedroom. He starts unzipping my dress and kissing my collar bone and my shoulders and everything he can reach. My body is starting to grow warm with the desire to have Chuck between my thighs. He lifts me up effortlessly and places me back down on the bed, I'm almost naked by this point but not at all embarrassed. He looks at me so lovingly and with a look that tells me he wants me.

I run my fingers through his soft brown hair as he releases the clasp on my bra. There aren't words shared between us because what we need to say or want to say is said with a touch or a kiss. As the last piece of my clothing becomes discard on the floor I only then notice that Chuck is naked too. His body hovers above mine as I sink further into our silk sheets. The heat from his body is almost overwhelming. I reach up to kiss his lips, so soft and delicate. Nobody knows Chuck like this, nobody but me. I wrap my legs around his waist and move my hips closer to his, whimpering in his ear to let him know what I want.

Chuck strokes his cock slowly before touching it to my crotch. I moan in all this anticipation. He smirks at me before entering me slowly, caressing my body and kissing my neck. We move together in sync as one person almost, our breathing in unison as we make love. It's not often that Chuck and I aren't being rough and passionate, but tonight this feels more right then the pure carnal sex we usually have. His moves become faster, my moans become louder. My fingers scrunch the sheets beneath me as he starts to push harder into me. His mouth lets a string of cuss words fly in the moment, my mouth can only muster his name. Our bodies start to shake and convulse as we reach our climaxes, finishing together in a blissful moment filled with our love. He slumps on top of me afterwards, his weight pushing down on me. But it's a nice feeling.

Eventually he rolls over to lay next to me, still slightly breathless.

"You know B, I'm really happy." He says. "For the first time ever. I'm just happy."

"Me too, Bass." I reply, resting my head on him and closing my eyes.


	2. The Waiting Game

"What's it say? Come on Blair. This is killing me. Tell me." Chuck says, sitting on the end of the bed.

I'm in the bathroom, waiting for a pregnancy test to develop. My knees are a little shaky and my heart is racing but I think it's a good feeling, not a bad one. Chuck's been nervous all day. Ever since we decided that today we'd take a test he hasn't stopped. I check my watch, 30 seconds to go.

"Blair?" Chuck questions.

"Chuck it's not ready yet, will you just calm down." I order, knowing that his attitude isn't helping mine one bit.

"Sorry. It's just, we've been having sex non-stop for almost a month. How could you not be pregnant right? I'm sure it's positive. In fact, I know it is." Chuck tries, smiling at me.

I check my watch again. It's time. Slowly, I walk over to the bathroom vanity and pick up the test. I want to look but at the same time I don't. I take the test over to Chuck who is holding the box and sit next to him. At the same time we both look down at the test and read it. One little blue line is staring us in the face.

"Blue line. What does that mean?" I ask.

Chuck averts his eyes to the box and quickly finds the results. He visibly slumps, sighing.

"Negative." He says, so disheartened.

The feeling in the pit of my stomach magnifies, but this time it's an unpleasant feeling. Chuck throws the box across the room angrily, cussing. I place the negative test in the bin and walk over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. He turns around and takes my hands in his own, looking at me with such sad eyes. I remember those eyes from a long time ago. I don't like them one bit.

"Hey, it's okay." I say. "We've only been trying for a month. We'll keep trying."

"I know. I was just so sure it was going to be positive." He says, bringing me in for a hug.

"Think of it this way Bass, the more times it's negative, the more times you get to fuck me." I smirk.

Chuck's face changes, his sad demeanour suddenly changes into something more…well, seducing. He grabs me forcefully and holds me against his chest, attaching his lips to mine and kissing me passionately. My hand grazes his crotch, he's already hard. Chuck takes my waist and spins me around, my ass now against his crotch. I gasp as he does this, his hands all over me. My legs are weak, wanting nothing more then to be pinned beneath him in some hot, nasty, passionate sex. One of Chuck's hands starts tracing the inside of my thigh, creeping up and up until it's beneath my dress. He gets ever so close before he swishes his hand away and lets me go. I almost cry out for him to fuck me.

"As much as I would love nothing more then to just bend you over right now, I have to take care of something. But tonight, oh there's no escaping tonight." He growls, kissing me and biting my lip.

"_Bass…_" I whine. "What could be more important then fucking me…and trying to make a baby?"

"Business, babe. My client is only here for a week. I'm sorry. I won't be home late, I promise. Dinner, at 7? Me, you and that bed." He points, kissing my cheek.

"Fine. But I swear Chuck, if you're late…!" I yell as he picks up his briefcase and briskly makes his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>The time on my watch read 20 minutes past 11. Serena was supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago for brunch. She's late. Like always. I sigh to myself and order another sparkling water. In the corner of my eye I see a leggy blonde walk in the door. Serena. She bounces over to the table, hair mussed but still perfect looking (which I always hated about her). She's not wearing makeup, nor does she smell like she's had a shower. Yet every man in the restaurant stares at her like she's an international supermodel, which she quite possibly could have been.<p>

"Sorry! I over slept, I had a late night." She says, slumping into her chair.

"It's fine. Can we order, I'm starved." I ask her, picking up my menu although I already know very well what I'll be eating as I've been staring at this menu for twenty minutes.

"Sure." Serena replies. "Especially hungry today, B? Something you need to tell me?" She smiles.

I look up from the menu. "No. I'm not pregnant. We took a test this morning. It was negative." I tell her.

"Oh." She says. "I'm sorry. Haven't you been trying for like a month?"

"Yes. But it is perfectly normal to not have conceived yet. We'll keep trying. It's bound to happen soon." I reply.

The waiter comes over and I order an egg white omelette and an orange juice, the least fattening item of the breakfast menu. Serena orders bacon, eggs, mushrooms and coffee, one of the more fattening items on the menu. I hate that about her too, how she can eat anything she wants and look as good as she does without any exercise what so ever.

"So how's Leon?" I ask, handing over my menu to the waiter.

"Oh we broke up. It wasn't working. He was just so…" She starts.

"Handsome? Supportive? Loving? Caring?" I offer.

"Possessive." She laughs. "I couldn't even talk to Nate without him being jealous."

"Oh my, yes. I don't know how someone could be jealous that their girlfriend is best friends with the guy she lost her virginity to and dated." I laugh.

"Nate and I are just friends." Serena tells me.

"I'm sure." I reply.

By the time our meals arrive Serena is on a rant about how Nate and her may have this long history but she swears it'll never be nothing more then friendship because he's not really her type and that she wouldn't want to ruin her friendship with him the way persistently dating Dan Humphrey diminished their friendship over the years. As I eat my egg white omelette I notice a couple in the corner and their baby, probably only a couple of months old. They're making funny faces at the child and laughing and I smile to myself and picture myself and Chuck in the same way, eating brunch and being a family.

"Blair!" Serena shrieks in that annoying tone of hers. "You're not even listening to me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…preoccupied." I tell her, putting another forkful of omelette into my mouth.

"You look it too. What's wrong?" She asks.

"I don't know." I sigh, my eyes wandering over to the couple and their baby again. "It's just I'm worried. I know I said it was normal and I'm sure it is but I don't know, I just feel like it's not going to happen for us."

"What's not going to happen?" Serena prods.

"A baby. Our baby. Maybe karma is coming to bite us both in the ass. Or maybe God or whoever won't allow us to have children because we're bad people." I say.

Serena laughs. "That's ridiculous B and you know it. I'm sure it'll happen. You and Chuck are going to have a baby. You just have to not give up. Keep trying." She tells me.

"You mean keep having sex?" I smile.

"Yes." Serena giggles.

* * *

><p>The apartment was empty. Silent. It felt nice at times to have a home that was this silent. The chaos made me insane, I was an only child and my home was never really loud and nor was I. Sometimes it was just nice to come home to a big apartment that was completely silent minus the almost non-existent footsteps of Dorota. I hand my jacket to her, she scurries away with it as I make my way upstairs to the bedroom. I can tell Chuck hasn't come home yet because his briefcase isn't at the end of the bed like it normally is. It's getting close to 6 and I'm hungry after a day full of shopping but I trust that he'll be home soon.<p>

My driver brings my bags up to my room. I ask him to leave the bags on the floor. The moment he leaves I take two of the bags and look for a place to hide them. I bought baby clothes for the baby we don't have and I feel embarrassed to let Chuck know. I push the bags to the back of the closet behind last season's Burberry just in time to hear Chuck's designer loafers on the marble floor at the top of the stairs.

"Mrs Bass?" He calls.

"In here." I say, unzipping my dress and letting it fall carelessly to the floor.

"The meeting let out early, I thought I'd surprise…" He stops.

I'm standing before him in nothing but a cream and black corset/panty set, and a pair of heels.

"But apparently you wanted to surprise me." He says, scooping me into his arms.

His neck smells like his signature cologne but his suit smells like cigars. I am slightly repulsed by the smell of the cigars on his suit but am more turned on by him then anything else. I start to push his jacket from his shoulders and loosen his tie. He growls into my hair like some sort of animal. His hands touch me everywhere, literally I mean everywhere. I cannot comprehend which hand is where because it all melts into one. My eyes shut only to moments later flutter open. I'm on the bed, how I got here, I would not know but Chuck's head is between my thighs and I'm so hot. His tongue feels like lava. I'm just about to my climax and he must know this because he viciously pulls away from me and grins. I want to slap him and pull his head back down but I know he has other plans.

"Get on top of me." He says, his voice deep and sensual but demanding.

I slip my body over his, my pussy meeting his cock in an explosion of pleasure. Chuck's hands are forcing me down on him harder and harder and it hurts, I mean it really hurts but it feels so damn good too that I can't bring myself to tell him to stop. In this moment I want nothing more then to never stop doing this. Our bodies rock together not at all in unison but it's still so good. I'm breathless and sweating. Chuck is so close to finishing, I always know.

"Fuck. Ride me B. So…so close." He pants, letting me go so I can ride him.

"You like that, Bass? Feels soooo good. Oh yeah. Cum inside me, Chuck. Pleaseeeee." I moan, scraping my nails along his chest.

In seconds he's done. I slow my movements right down. Chuck's body is writhing from pleasure and every time I move on top of him his body spasms. I enjoy watching Chuck after sex when I'm teasing him. Chuck pulls me down next to him, both of us are hot and sticky.

"Dinner?" He asks, his breath finally caught.

"Dinner." I say, smiling.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay! Hi. I forgot to note in the first chapter that obviously I do not own Gossip Girl, nor Blair, Chuck, Serena, Nate, Dan, Jenny etc. This story contains sex, language, adult themes and hey, who knows maybe violence or other things of an adult nature. So if you're not old enough to be reading, stop!

Secondly, I'd like to thank every single person who has thus far reviewed! I really do appreciate it with all my heart. Every review helps me write a little bit more. Thank you for all the kind words and to tell me to keep it coming. Will do! Please keep up the kind words of encouragement.

Lastly, this was a short chapter. I know. I'm sorry for that. But I really want to put something up for you guys as I've been a little busy lately. So here it is. Chapter 2. I know it's probably nothing special but give me a chance. I'm trying really hard to get into the good stuff but you gotta build that stuff up right!

Anyway, once again thank you for reading.

K.


	3. The Fight

_2 months later…_

Chuck's hand rests on my knee. It sort of comforts me, but at this point I don't really think anything would comfort me that much. I think mostly he's just trying to say he's sorry without actually saying it. We've been fighting lately. I can't stand fighting with Chuck. The waiting room of this doctor's office smells like cleanliness and boiled candy. The man to the right of me is coughing so harshly he might possibly cough a lung up and the woman to the left of Chuck is sneezing every few minutes. I hate going to the doctor.

We wait and wait for my name to be called. It's been at least half an hour since we got here. I'm impatient at the best of times, let alone now. Chuck checks his watch for the hundredth time. He postponed a business meeting to come with me today. His leather shoes tap on the ground ever so quietly. I can tell he's nervous too.

"_Blair Bass._" A nurse calls.

Slowly Chuck and I both stand up. The nurse directs us to an empty room. There are two chairs for the patients by the big wooden desk. It smells worse in here then it did in the waiting room. I read every poster in that room before the doctor enters.

"Blair?" A woman asks, entering the room.

"Yes." I say.

The woman enter the room dressed in a tacky black skirt and a maroon coloured shirt. Her hair is frizzy and cut totally inappropriately for her face. She's very tall and very slim, I almost envy her but have slowly come to love my own figure. She takes a seat in the leather chair behind the desk, placing her pen and notepad in front of her.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Whittaker." She smiles.

"This is Chuck, my husband." I tell her.

"It's lovely to meet you both. What can I help you with today?" She asks, slipping a pair of glasses from her head down to meet her eyes.

Chuck and I both look at each other.

"Chuck and I want to have a baby. We've been trying for 3 months now but we haven't had any success." I say.

"Well Blair, it's actually completely normal for couples to try for a year before they succeed in falling pregnant. For most couples it takes that long." She tells me, writing notes on her yellow notepad.

"I know. I really do. I'm just a rather impatient person and I like to know what's going on. I was wondering how we go about getting tested to see if we're fertile." I tell her.

Doctor Whittaker nods her head and makes a couple of 'hmm'ing noises. Then she looks up at us.

"I guess the first step we usually take is testing the male's sperm for fertility. I can give you a referral form for a great centre on the Upper West Side." She says.

Chuck interjects. "What is the…_procedure_ for this?"

"Well, you go into a room, it's completely private. They provide reading material and visual material for you and a little plastic cup with a lid. You ejaculate into the plastic cup, hand it over to the nurse and they'll test it at the facility and get back to me with the results in about a week." She says.

Chuck seems a little unsure of this.

"But in all honestly Mr and Mrs Bass not conceiving after just a couple months is normal. I don't usually send my patients for fertility checks this early on. I'm happy to see you in 6 months and we can revisit all the options then or if you really want, I'll give you the referral and you can get tested." She tells us.

"The referral please." I tell her, before Chuck has a chance to say anything.

She grabs a piece of paper with the name of the fertility centre at the top and starts filling it in with all our details. The room is silent besides the sound of pen on paper. She hands Chuck the form.

"Call that number on the bottom," She points, "and make an appointment. Take that form to the appointment and after just call here and tell her receptionist you need to make an appointment with me a week from that appointment. I should have the results by then and we can reassess what to do from there." She smiles.

"Thank you." I say as we leave her office.

As Chuck and I walk back to the waiting car I can tell he wants to say something. But it's been like that a lot lately between us. We get inside the car before he says anything.

"Is this necessary?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply instantly.

"She said it was normal Blair. What if we wait just a couple more months?" He says.

"No. I don't want to. I want to know why it's not happening. It's better to find out if there's a problem or if it's just normal." I say, feeling a little angry that he's not as determined as I am to start our family.

"Blair we have years and years to make this happen. Why is it so important now?" He asks, trying to take my hand but I'm too annoyed to let him.

"Why? Because I want us to be a family! You have your company, I don't have anything. I want a reason to be home. I want someone to be at home with. I just want a little you or a little me. Why is that so hard to understand?" I bark.

Our car pulls up outside our building, I all but fly out from the car in anger. Chuck quickly follows after me asking me to slow down and wait but I refuse. I furiously press the button for the elevator doors to close but Chuck catches me and steps inside.

"I don't want to fight Blair." He says. "I want to be family too. But why now? I've been thinking, if it's not happening why rush it? We're young and I'm building an empire. That takes time. Time I don't know that I can share with a baby."

"What?" I say as our elevator arrives at our apartment.

The doors open and his steps out. I don't follow.

"You're not serious are you? We've been trying for 3 months and now you decide maybe now isn't the right time? Besides it's your company Chuck, you can delegate, find some loser to do your job." I tell him.

"Blair you know it's not that simple." He says.

"Whatever Chuck. Don't go and get the test done. We won't be a family." I tell him angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that." He practically orders.

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of your whores! I'm your wife!" I yell.

"God Blair. You're never reasonable! You can't be rational can you? Always impossible. I'm sick of it. We've been arguing for weeks because of all of this baby crap. I'm done with it alright. If trying to make a family is doing this to us then I want none of it." Chuck yells back.

"Of course you don't. You're a coward Bass. Always have been. Always running when things get tough, just like your father. You're just like him." I spit, so angry I instantly regret the words that come from my mouth.

Chuck's eyes show me his sadness. I've made him upset. He looks at me and shakes his head, he wants to say something back to me but he won't. He walks over to the table by the stairs and picks up his briefcase. He gives me a steely look before he gets in the elevator and disappears. My heart is aching for the pain I know I have just caused. Telling just he is just like Bart is the worst insult I could possibly give him. Bart was never a father, never a good man. Chuck is. What have I done?

It's late. And by late I mean almost one in the morning. Chuck hasn't come home and I started to get worried about 4 hours ago but because I'm stubborn I refused to call him. He should know better then to pick fights with me. I watch the clock minute by minute. Each minute seems to get slower and slower. I pick up my cell and I scroll through the list of names and find Serena's. I'm worried and that doesn't make me weak, I remind myself. Her phone rings several times before she bothers to pick up.

"H…hello?" She answers, groggily. She must have been asleep.

"Hey S it's B." I say.

"B? It's like…1 in the morning! Why are you calling me?" She asks.

"Chuck and I got into a fight." I sigh. "I told him he was a coward, just like his father and he left hours ago. He's been gone since and he hasn't come home and I don't want to be worried but I am. Have you heard from him?"

"I'm sorry B I haven't." She answers.

"Okay. I might call Nate and see if he's heard anything." I tell her.

"Oh. Uh. Wait. Nate's here. Hold on." Serena says.

I can hear muffled voices through the phone, too muffled to make the conversation out.

"Nate said he hasn't heard or seen Chuck tonight. Do you want me to come over?" She asks.

"No. I'm okay. He's doing this on purpose. I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." I apologise.

"That's alright, call me if you need anything." Serena offers.

"Thanks, bye." I hang up.

In that moment I hear the elevator chime. It must be Chuck. Foot steps climb the stairs and wander down the hallway and stop at the bedroom door. I can see the shadow of something from underneath the door. The light is off the bedroom, he probably thinks I'm asleep. I want to run to the door and open it and apologise but my pride won't let me. He stands there for a few more moments before his footsteps start to go in the other direction, as they get quieter and quieter I listen to them, back down the stairs, into the foyer. My heart sinks. He can't be that angry can he?

In the morning my eyes struggle to open. I was awake most of the night waiting for Chuck to come back upstairs and to say he's sorry so I could say I'm sore and we could get back to being us. But he didn't. I wrap myself in my blue silk nightgown and make my way downstairs, it's still rather early so the apartment is quiet. I can hear Dorota in the kitchen. As I make my way through the apartment to the kitchen I see Chuck. Asleep on the sofa in the living room. I almost want to cry. His tie is pulled loose and his jacket is carelessly crumpled on the floor, he couldn't even come to the bedroom for pyjamas.

I avoid the living room and head straight to the kitchen where Dorota is fixing breakfast.

"Miss Blair. I see Mr Chuck on sofa in living room is everything okay?" She asks, whisking eggs.

"We had a fight Dorota. It was horrible. I said some things that I shouldn't have and he's angry at me." I tell her, dipping my finger into the whipped cream on the counter.

"Why you don't apologise?" She asks.

I ask myself the same question. Pride or companionship?

Suddenly I hear a groan and a yawn. Every part of me wants to escape the room I'm in and hide upstairs. I can't face him. But I stay put and wait the inevitable. He makes his way to the kitchen before he realises I'm in here.

"Blair." He says, a steely look in his eye.

"Morning Mr Chuck." Dorota says. "I leave you two alone to make up." She adds at the end, leaving the eggs on the counter.

Once she leaves I take cautious steps towards him, close enough to see he's been hurt but not as close as I would like to be.

"You didn't come to bed last night." I state.

"No." He says plainly.

"Why?" I ask, hoping the answer is not what I know it is.

"You know why." He tells me.

"You know I didn't mean what I said, Chuck. I was angry." I say.

"You still said it Blair. It's like you know exactly the most hurtful thing you could say to me and just do it because you don't care." Chuck says.

"I do care. You know I do. You just made me so angry. I'm…I'm sorry." I tell him.

"Can't you see what this baby stuff is doing to us? It's tearing us apart. We're always fighting. Always. About why it's not working, about what else we can do…about everything." He says.

"I'm not going to give up on having a family, Chuck." I say.

"I'm not asking you to. But I am asking you to just wait for all these tests, for awhile."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want to fight. Can we just not right now?" I ask, inching closer.

"Fine." He sighs.

I look down at the bench, at the eggs and the strawberries, the whipped cream and waffle batter.

"I'd cook breakfast for you to apologise but you know cooking is not one of my strong points." I smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I know. It's fine anyway, I have a few meetings today. They might run late, I probably won't be home for dinner. I'll get something between meetings." He says, running his hands through his unruly hair.

"Oh. Okay." I say.

Chuck leans in, I brace myself for a kiss on the mouth only to be met my disappointment as he dodges my mouth and leaves a barely-there kiss on my cheek. Before I have a moment to react he's stepping into the elevator with his briefcase. I know at this point everything is not okay.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi :) Sorry for the belated chapter update. I've had lots of things on my mind which was causing writer's block. It was also my birthday so I was rather busy.

Anyway, here's the update. I'm not so in love with this chapter but, I think my chapters will get better as they go on. So please enjoy and don't forget to review! I read and consider all reviews no matter if they're bad or good reviews.

Thank you.


End file.
